chachafandomcom-20200214-history
Access
Access is one of the main antagonists in the Akazukin Chacha series who worked with the Daimao and also Shiine's father. After rescuing his wife by Chacha, Riiya and his son, Shiine following Daimao's defeat, Access becomes a supporting protagonist and was given a quest to find the Holy Bird by Chacha's royal parents. Appearance Access has short brown hair with light brown highlights, bangs and brown eyes. He is mostly conceals half of his face by wearing a black horned helmet and a purple mask. He wears a black suited armor with the sleeves are purple and his armor and greaves are dark teal, purple pants and black armored boots. He also has a dark blue cape on the back and purple gloves. He also wields a sword and a bandshield that transforms into his gauntlet. His horned helmet and mask are shattered into pieces by Chacha as a Magical Princess when she defeats him in the battle. After saving Shiine's mother from the Spider Lady's clutches, Access is seen in a peasant clothes; a short sleeved cyan tunic with a white belt tied on his waist, white trousers and blue shoes. After Daimao's defeat and was searching for the King's crest, Access wears the same armor as he previously worked, his horned helmet is now green and white, his mask is now blue green and his armor is now light green and red with the sleeves are now white and his pants are light khaki and his boots are now brown. Biography During the Daimao's take over, Access appears carrying his baby son Shiine while mounting on a white horse as he gives it to Dorothy to adopt and raise him as her own student as he leaves the premises which he reveals he was worked with the Daimao. Several years later, Access first appears when Yakko saw him after waking up in front of her on a hill who is overlooking at Seravy's house. Therefore, after Shiine is freed from his rebellious phase and Chacha defeats both Yordas and Haideyansu in their beast forms as a Magical Princess, Access appears and blocks two of Chacha's arrows from her Beauty Serene Arrow to save them both and rides away. But after Chacha gains the Phoenix Sword as a Magical Princess due to Piisuke's transformation as a magical Phoenix called "Lightning Feather, Skill Up!". Daimao finally orders Access to go after Chacha. Access finally confronted Chacha, Riiya and Shiine (who is unaware of his father's presence) and defeats both Riiya and Shiine who is protecting Chacha despite their plans to distract him. Prompting the trio to make Chacha into a Magical Princess and wields the Phoenix Sword. Access manages to knock her out with one strike. Before he kills them, Access tells them who she is, as Riiya and Shiine introduce themselves. When his son Shiine wants to know who he is, Access pauses by surprise long enough for Chacha to protect them with her own will. Chacha finally knows how to control the Phoenix Sword which it leaps to her hands and attacks Access and drives him through the cliff. He tells them to that he will come and fight them another day and he summons his horse and rides away. After failing to defeat Chacha as the Magical Princess, Access tells the Daimao that he can use all of his skills to fight Chacha as she masters the Phoenix Sword to become as his worthy opponent, The Daimao summons a suit of cursed armor which he intends to send after Chacha. However, Access visits Dorothy's castle who is talking to Dorothy while walking out of the castle. Access tells Dorothy about he left his son to her care. Dorothy confirms that Shiine who was with Chacha is his son. Returning to the castle, Access tells the Daimao that he needs more time to defeat Chacha. As he rode off on the way to Seravy's house, Access looked at the Spider Nest Prison where his wife was held inside as he disappears when both Yordas and Haideyansu followed him. Access arrives at Dorothy's castle confronting his son, Shiine at the balcony who finally recognizes him as his father and Access tells him that it's his choice to follow in his footsteps, but either way, he's going to defeat Chacha. Therefore, he confronted both Chacha and Riiya outside at Seravy's house, trying to buy some time for Shiine to arrive. Just as Access is about to defeat them, Shiine arrives and disperse his magic to save both Chacha and Riiya. Both father and son clashes each others' magic but Access overpowers his son Shiine due to his magic is not strong enough defeat him. Shiine apologizes to them for being late as Chacha's amulet glows prompting her to transform into a Magical Princess and wielding the Phoenix Sword. Access finally wields his sword to face her as both clash in a sword fight as Chacha defeats him with a Sword of Phoenix Flash by hitting his helmet and mask which is shattered into pieces to knock him down on the ground. Shiine emotionally cries and rushed to his father's aid after being defeated. Access apologizes to his son for his actions and tells him that he brought him here so that he could grow up free from the Evil World before he passed out making his son cried even more. As Seravy mentioned, Access was still alive after being hit from the Phoenix Sword's power which it cannot take someone else's life. Access temporary stays at Seravy's house who is bedridden after being defeated by Chacha as Dorothy and Shiine takes care of him. He also murmuring about the Spider Nest Prison where his wife was held there which Seravy gives Chacha, Riiya and Shiine to rescue Shiine's mother from being imprisoned. Although he was watched by both Yordas and Haideyansu due to the Daimao's order to keep on eye on him. After Chacha, Riiya and Shiine finds Shiine's mother after defeating Spydia in her monstrous form, Access finally recovers and all of the evil inside of him had finally removed as he and his wife decided to leave their son Shiine in the care of Dorothy while they go off into a seclusion place as Shiine calls his parents who are riding away. Access is soon mentioned by his son Shiine after he gives a letter to him. After the Daimao's defeat at the hands of Chacha as the Magical Princess, Access reappears and was called by Chacha's royal parents the King and Queen to retrieve the King's Crest which is revealed to be the Holy Bird. He was soon captured by the musical siblings Soprano and Baritone after he found the location of the Holy Bird which is the temple on top of a hidden mountain. In his capture, he sends a bird as its messenger to find Chacha, Riiya and his son Shiine which it successfully finds them as they followed it. They also made a plan to free Access which he was seen handling a Banjo to distract the siblings long enough. As Chacha defeats the siblings as Soprano's brother Baritone was defeated, Soprano still manages to get the Holy Bird as Access saves the trio from getting blown from the temple's explosion as his mask was broken. He is last seen telling them to retrieve the Holy Bird while he suffers some injury. Chacha has to retrieve the Holy Bird once more before Soprano can open the Gates of Hell. Category:Males